Kendall Drabbles
by BTRInMyPants
Summary: Imaginas con Kendall. Cuando tengan un (!) es porque puede llegar a tener contenido para mayores. / Imagines with Kendall. Whenever they have an (!) might be because they have content not suitable for all ages.
1. En Mis Brazos

"No puedo dejar de pensar en tí" Decía el mensaje privado que te había enviado Kendall por Facebook con un video adjunto.  
Había estado de gira con su banda por Europa, y algunos de sus tweets habrían sido indirectas para ti que no habías percibido. 'Haré un cover de una canción que me gusta mucho', 'Ya daré detalles, es una canción que me identifica', 'Quiero dedicarla antes de tiempo a aquella persona especial'...  
Abriste el link de Youtube que te había enviado.  
"Se que me he tardado en cumplir con lo que había prometido. Solo necesito decir algunas palabras... Y todas ellas las encontré en esta canción. Espero que te guste, porque ya sabes... No sé expresarme solo con palabras, solo a través de la música y tocando esta guitarra" dijo suavemente acariciando las cuerdas de su guitarra y sonriendo hacia abajo. De repente comenzó a afinarla, y a practicar los acordes que as o menos le costaban. Era una versión acústica de la canción In These Arms de Bon Jovi. { watch?v=Opb6tYnmzKs} Al terminar con sus notas musicales, su rostro mostró una nueva cara de alegría. "Te quiero mucho, y no espero a tenerte en estos brazos... esta noche"


	2. Mi Dios Griego

Kendall te había invitado a su casa a pasar la tarde. Ninguno de los dos tenía cosas planificadas con anticipación, por lo que decidieron estar juntos el máximo de horas posibles hasta que algo inesperado como siempre interrumpiera su tiempo a solas.  
Permanecieron recostados en el gran sillón de su casa, riendo, 'chusmeando', dedicandose palabras tiernas el uno al otro, escuchando algunas melodías de las nuevas canciones que Kendall estaba preparando con los chicos en el estudio para su último álbum...  
—¿Querés intentarlo?—pregunta de repente.  
—¿Qué cosa?, ¿a tocar la guitarra?—inquiere Macarena en un tono susceptible.  
—Sí, dale, tonta. Es fácil—le motiva.  
—¿Qué me decis tonta? A ver...—dice desafiante.  
Él le entrega su guitarra y ella la toma torpemente. Kendall la posiciona en una forma correcta y cómoda para ser tocada entre sus manos. Luego toma la mano derecha de Macarena y toma la otra para enseñarle el primer acorde. Sus suaves y tiernas manos no dejan de acariciar las de ella. Ambos sonrien dulce y torpemente al otro, disfrutando el roze y el contato del otro.  
—Estaría buenísimo que prestaras más atención a lo que te explico que a mis ojos—dice entre risas el rubio de sonrisa hoyuelada que se encontraba con sus brazos alrededor de su espalda.  
—Tipo me estas pidiendo algo que sabes que me es totalmente imposible—le replica Macarena besando una de sus mejillas.  
—Ya vamos a tener tiempo para esto después, supongo—y la sonrisa de Kendall pasa de ser inocente hasta formarse en una maliciosa muy fingida. —Ahora lo único que quiero hacer es comerte a besos, hermosa.  
Y dicho eso, arroja su guitarra hacia un costado y presiona sus brazos alrededor de sus caderas bien fuerte para acercarla a su cuerpo. Comienza besando su cabello, y luego sus mejillas, sus labios, su mandíbula, su cuello al descubierto...  
—Vos sabes que me tenés rendida a tus pies cuando haces eso... Y lo hacés a propósito. Te odio—le informa Macarena dandose la vuelta para reposar sus manos en su nuca y besarlo apasionadamente en los labios.  
—¿Me odías?—pregunta entre besos.  
—Sí, te re aprovechas.  
—¿Me vas a seguir odiando después de...?  
Y se inclina sobre ella de forma que Macarena quedara abajo de su cuerpo, entre besos más y más salvajes. Ella presiona su nuca para acercarlo aún más, como si no pudiera terminar de saciarse de él. Kendall toma aún más fuerte de sus caderas, acercandolas a las suyas para que ella pueda sentir cuanto la desea en ese momento.  
—Yo... por el contrario... te... amo—musita Kendall entre jadeos.  
Una de sus intrepidas manos recorre muy despacio sus muslos, y nota que no solo él le necesita.  
—No te me pongas meloso ahora. Termina lo que empezaste...—le responde Macarena, riendo mientras Kendall toma ventaja para saborer la piel de su pecho. —Tal vez después te responda con lo mismo si lo disfruto—dice sarcásticamente.  
—Mira que... mira que no lo vas a disfrutar a este Eros...—dice Kendall deteniendo su curso para levantar su mirada cuando percibe una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Macarena por su irónico comentario.  
Y entre besos y más besos pegajosos, Kendall y Macarena se dejan llevar por el momento cargado de ansías y ganas de explorar íntimamente al otro...


	3. El Indicado

A ti y tu pequeña niña de tres años se le iluminaron los rostros al escuchar que la puerta principal de la casa habia sido abierta. Ambas habian estado esperando la llegada de Kendall a casa, por lo que ansiosas, dejaron todos los utensillos de cocina, se limpiaron las manos y corrieron hacia su lugar para bienvenirlo con un cálido abrazo.  
"¿Cómo está mis reina?" Preguntó Kendall cerrando la puerta y posando sus labios sobre los tuyos. Alzó en sus brazos a la niña que lo miraba expectantemente, "¿Qué estaba haciendo mi pequeña princesa?"  
"Galletitas, papi" Respondió la chiquilla.  
"Tendré que probar alguna de ellas entonces, amor. ¿Me vas a compartir?" inquirió besando su rosada mejilla.  
"Sí, pero cuando las terminemos" respondió antes de soltar una risita entre dientes.  
"Estabamos esperandote para armar el arbolito de Navidad" dijiste abrazando a ambos.  
"Pues aquí estoy, así que pongamosnos en marcha. ¿Empezamos?" insistió él bajando a la niña al suelo para rodear tu cadera con sus brazos y contemplar lo bella que estabas aquel día. "Eres hermosa" dijo con su mirada cautivante que no pudiste contenerte a besarle.  
Te dirigiste hasta el sótano a buscar las guirnaldas, las luces, las bolas y toda la clase de decoraciones que tenían para armar el pinito con cosas llamativas. Al bajar con todas las condecoraciones, encontraste a tu esposo ayudando a su hija a terminar con sus tan preciadas galletitas.  
"Mamá, mirá, papá me esta ayudando" Gritó la niña bajándose del taburete en el que estaba para encontrarse a la altura de la lacena. "Papá, ¿puedes meterlas en el horno? Mamá no me deja tocarlo"  
"Claro que no, te podrías quemar, mi amor" dijo limpiandose sus manos con un repasador.  
"¡Pero hazlo ahora que quiero que vayamos con mamá pronto a ayudarla con el arbolito!" Exclamó pispeando por la puerta que tu ya habías comenzado a decorarlo.  
"Que impaciente eres, corazón. ¡Vamos, vamos con mamá!" expresó Kendall tomando de su pequeña manito para ir juntos hasta el living y comenzar a ayudarte.  
Cuando terminaron de colocar las coloridas decoraciones por todo el lugar, solo faltaba la estrella que es tradición indicarla en su lugar correcto al final.  
"Hija, ¿quierés ponerla tu?" preguntó Kendall.  
"Pero no llegó" dijo tristemente. "También quiero que ustedes lo hagan conmigo"  
"Ey, pero ven aquí. Te subiré a mis hombros y así los tres estaremos a la misma altura para ponerla juntos" dijo sonrientemente él.  
Kendall subió a la niña en sus hombros y le alcanzó la gran resplandeciente estrella dorada. Con un brazo te acercó a su lado, y la mano del otro libre, la posó sobre la estrella. Tu los imitaste y juntos la colocaron.  
Quedaron contemplando el trabajo que habían hecho la hora pasada y maravillados se abrazaban. Kendall bajo a la niña de sus hombres para tenerla en sus brazos. Hizo un ademán para que fueran todos a sentarse al gran sillón que se encontraba entre ustedes, y plácidamente se recostaron los tres acurrucados, con la niña al medio, que se encontraba algo soñolienta.  
"Estoy orgullosa de esto" musitaste para no levantar la voz.  
"Yo también lo estoy" comentó él en tu oido ya que su hija se había dormido. "Ustedes son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Mejor dicho, ustedes son mi vida" susurró antes de besar la comisura de tu amplia sonrisa, y luego dulcemente tus labios.  
Tu alegría se basaba en la existencia de aquellas dos personas que se encontraban contigo en ese momento. Estabas muy agradecida por esta pequeña familia, y por haber conocido el amor verdadero con el hombre que era perfecto para ser padre de tu niña... con el hombre indicado.


	4. Atosigame (!)

El día que tus amigas tanto habían planeado finalmente había llegado: el festejo de tu última noche de soltera. Habías encontrado al hombre perfecto para ti, te hacía sentir hermosa, única y como una mujer fuerte que no le temía a nada. Pero lo que más amaba de él era que cuando estaban juntos, el tiempo podía volar que siempre se sentía de oro, era especial, y formidable.  
Te llevaron al bar más cotizado de la zona en la que también dejarías de vivir para mudarte a las afueras y comenzar una relación adulta junto a Kendall. Sus amigos también se encargaron de darle una cálida despedida a sus días de soltero también. Solo te preocupaba que no le pidieran hacer cosas alocadas que pudiera interrumpir el matrimonio, pero conocías a Kendall, el buen chico que todos admiran por su honestidad y caballerosidad. Confiabas en él.  
Se adentraron al lugar a oscuras, con la música electrónica en un tono muy audible y te sentaron en el centro de todas tus amigas, como la invitada de honor que eras. El presentador terminó de hacer comentarios indirectos sobre lo que se aproximaba, y al finalizar, una luz tenue alumbró solo a la pareja de stripper que se habían contratado. Bailaron sensualmente a tu alrededor, se acercaban a ti y decían cosas para que te estremecieras del placer de tan solo imaginarte que te hicieran esas travesías. De repente, uno de ellos te invito a bailar junto a él, y con un paso de baile se apagó la luz y te llevaron consigo detrás del local. ¿Era esto parte del show?  
Te apoyaron sobre una puerta, y podías sentir como tu miedo al percibir que la manija estaba siendo abierta a una única recámara. Una mano salió desde adentro y tapó tu boca para que no emitieras sonido alguno. Comenzaste a agitarte en tu posición para librarte.  
"Gracias" dijo la grave voz de la persona que estaba robándote, que inmediatamente reconociste.  
"No ha por qué. ¡Disfrute el delicioso aperitivo!" exclamó la voz de una de los stippers.  
Kendall descubrió tu boca, e rápidamente posó sus labios sobre los tuyos para besarlos brutal pero dulcemente a la vez.  
"Mi amor..." dijiste entre dientes ya que Kendall parecía estar hambriento y ahora devoraba tus labios. "Mañana... ¡Te confundiste de noche!, ¿te escapaste de la reunión de tus amigos?"  
"No creo que haya una noche explícita para hacerlo" dijo con su voz aterciopelada. "Además estoy encendido ahora y muero de ganas por hacerte mía de una vez... y, ¿de dónde crees que vengo con tantas ganas de desearte...?" comentó apartándose de tu cara para besar tus hombros e ir bajando hasta tu pecho ya descubierto por trabajo de los bailarines eróticos.  
"Oh, Kendall" gemiste "Ken, Ken"  
"¿Qué pasa, _?" preguntó deteniendo la marcha.  
"Nada, continúa, pero ten cuidado" dijiste con voz temblorosa, que reflejaba el placer que te daba que Kendall masajeara tus pezones con su juguetona y ensalivada lengua. De repente, se detuvo una vez más. "Kendall, por favor"  
"¿Qué pasa, _?" repitió, posando sus manos en tu duro trasero.  
"¡Ya que estas tan excitado, atosigame de una vez por todas!" musitaste bruscamente en su oreja antes de lamerla y morderla.  
Kendall comenzó a masajear bruscamente tus nalgas, y luego descendió hasta tus muslos para abrir tus piernas y alzarte hasta llevarte a lo que sería sobre un colchón que se encontraba a un nivel un poco elevado de la altura normal. Siguió masajeando tu entrepierna, separandolas más para tener suficiente espacio que explorar. Succionó cada parte de tu torso hasta llegar a la zona más baja de tu vientre. Levantó tu pollera hasta la cintura, y terminó deslizando tu ropa interior para descubrir por primera vez tu lugar más íntimo, y que ahora sería su sitio de guerra, o su campo de bombardeo.  
Comenzó a besar toda tu feminidad, y luego su lengua encontró el camino a tu placer. Acomodaste una de tus manos sobre su cabeza, y hacías presión sobre ella para que te consumiera, y siguiera adentrándose. Tu mano libre, se aferraba a la seda del colchón, y sobre ella, estaba la de Kendall que acariciaba tus nudillos. Por un momento el mundo se detuvo, y lo único en que podías pensar, si eso podías hacer con claridad, era el hecho de que Kendall era quién hoy te hacia gozar maravillosamente.  
"Oh, Ken..." te quejaste.  
Siguió con su proceso de pre-calentamiento hasta que se detuvo para desnudarse por completo. Se posicionó sobre tu viente luego de deslizar su ropa de debajo. Mientras se quitaba la camisa, acariciaste su duro miembro que parecía que iría a estallar. Sentiste como sus venas resaltaban, y como iba cambiando su tamaño y el groso de su masculinidad cuando ligeramente lo masajeabas. Tomó tus caderas con sus manos violentamente, y no dudo ni un segundo en ingresarte. Con movimientos desapacibles como los del embriague de un auto, el ritmo fue creciendo.  
"_, Oh, _. Estas ardiendo de dolor. Disfruta, zorrita" susurró mientras besaba tu cuello.  
El hecho de que te llamara de aquel modo hizo que gimieras indudablemente unas repetidas veces, y Kendall así se excitaba más y más.  
"Estoy... ahí" comentaste dentro de su boca que ahora se adueñaba de la tuya.  
Tu acabaste primero, y él unos pocos segundos después. Salió de tí, y permaneció recostado sobre tu pecho algunos minutos. Descansó su cabeza sobre tu pecho, mientras acariciabas su suave y corto pelo.  
"¿Exhausto?" preguntaste riendo muy por debajo.  
"Podría decirse" dijo mientras trazaba dibujos imaginarios sobre tu brazo con su dedo.  
"Estuviste fantástico" dijiste reposando tus manos sobre mejilla algo transpirada.  
"Un honor" respondió besando tu pecho descubierto. "Tu fuiste muy obediente... Para ser la primera vez, estuvimos muy bien"  
"¿Me estas asegurando que habrán otros encuentros de este tipo?" dijiste sonriendo aunque él no sería posible de verlo en la oscuridad.  
"¿En las que te voy a domar? Oh, si, pero en algún momento tendremos que cambiar de roles..." aclaró antes de besar tus labios. "No te olvides de nuestra luna de miel"  
"Te vas a impresionar" murmuraste.  
"Va a ser mi placer..." comentó acariciando tu vientre con su rígida mano.


End file.
